<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Proud and Free by MoonytheMarauder1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472505">Proud and Free</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonytheMarauder1/pseuds/MoonytheMarauder1'>MoonytheMarauder1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death Eaters, F/M, Flashbacks, Good Petunia Dursley, Hurt/Comfort, Lily is missing, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Rare Pairings, Sexist Language, Vernon is shut down fast though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonytheMarauder1/pseuds/MoonytheMarauder1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lily doesn't show up at King's Cross Station, Petunia worries that the war her sister mentioned has found her. She isn't a witch herself, but there's one man that she knows she can always turn to for help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Petunia Evans Dursley/Florean Fortescue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Proud and Free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, y'all! I wrote this... last summer? Two summers ago? Anyway, it's a bit old, but one of my favorites still. </p><p>WARNINGS: Sexist character (who gets shut down fast)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Petunia looked around King's Cross Station, her lips pressed in a tight line. She'd done just as her parents had asked—she'd come to pick up Lily for the winter holidays during her seventh year at school. The Hogwarts Express had arrived twenty minutes ago, but Petunia's sister was nowhere to be found.</p><p>She wouldn't admit it, but Petunia was worried. Lily never took this long to appear. There was that—that war thing her sister whispered to her about out of their parents' earshot. What if something happened to Lily, and she had no way to contact her…?</p><p>When another ten minutes passed without sign of her younger sister, Petunia pushed aside her intimidation and began asking the figures in black robes if they'd seen a young witch with red hair. No one had.</p><p>Petunia tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, composure beginning to crumble. She should have listened when Lily mentioned the war. Now she was ignorant of the enemy her sister was facing, without any clue of her whereabouts… but there was one person who might know where to start.</p><p>Petunia turned on her heel and crossed back over to the Muggle side of the barrier. She phoned her parents to tell them that she and Lily would be late—there was no sense in worrying them, and Lily wanted them out of the know for a reason. Then she called a cab.</p><p>Diagon Alley was her destination.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Petunia scowled at the scarlet train that had just pulled into the station. She avoided looking at her sister, who was oozing excitement even though she tried to hide it. </em>
</p><p>"<em>I'll write to you every day, Tuney," Lily said. "I promise I will."</em></p><p>
  <em>Petunia made sure her parents were out of earshot before responding. "I don't want a freak writing me all year," she snapped. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lily's green eyes were bright with hurt. "That's not a very nice thing to say."</em>
</p><p>"<em>Well, it's what you </em>are<em>," Petunia hissed. </em></p><p><em>Lily dropped her gaze to the ground. "I didn't ask to be special," she whispered, voice wobbling. "I don't </em>want <em>to be special." </em></p><p>"<em>You're not."</em></p><p>
  <em>She felt a twinge if regret when she saw tears spring to her eleven-year-old sister's eyes, but her jealousy ruled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And really, magic wasn't special. It was abnormal, and that was something no one wanted to be.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Petunia walked briskly through the streets of London, her white heels clacking against the pavement. She scanned the area for the Leaky Cauldron. Muggles tended to overlook it, Lily had told her, but Petunia knew what she was looking for.</p><p>She spotted the pub and entered quickly, marching right up to Tom the barman.</p><p>"I need to get to Diagon Alley, please."</p><p>Tom smiled toothlessly at her. "Goin' to see your man, then?"</p><p>Petunia flushed slightly. It was strange to her that people knew about her relationship—it was a secret she was still keeping from her family. She hesitated before answering. "Yes, I am. Could you let me through, please?"</p><p>Tom got slowly to his feet and Petunia resisted the urge to snap at him to hurry up. He didn't know what was at stake.</p><p>When she was finally on the wizarding side of London, Petunia hurried toward the ice cream parlor, shivering as the day grew steadily colder. She walked through the door, the little bell dinging above her head.</p><p>Behind the counter a few feet away, a young man her age with kind blue eyes turned towards her. "Petunia!" Florean called, surprised. "I wasn't expecting to see you."</p><p>Petunia couldn't help the relief that washed over her. Florean was a part of her sister's world; he would know what to do. She hurried over to him.</p><p>"I need your help," she whispered, praying that the customers were all out of earshot. "It's Lily. I was supposed to pick her up from the station today, but she never got off the train."</p><p>Florean frowned, his brow creasing. "Are you sure she didn't decide to stay at school?"</p><p>"Positive!" Petunia hissed. "Please, please help me find her. I'm afraid that… that it has something to do with your war."</p><p>Understanding dawned in the former Ravenclaw's eyes. "Because she's Muggleborn and therefore a target."</p><p>"Yes!" Petunia flapped her hands in distress. "Can you help me?"</p><p>Florean straightened his back. "Of course I can." He threw his apron off and ordered all the customers out, then flipped the sign to closed. Then he turned back to Petunia. "Start from the beginning."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Petunia was sixteen years old now, and it wasn't any easier seeing Lily off to school. The jealousy that raged in Petunia's heart was difficult to tame, so she fed it instead. It had all but torn her relationship with Lily apart, but she didn't feel as mundane when she stood beside her sister because of it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She watched her sister climb aboard the train without so much as a glance in her direction, so she glared at Lily's back in response. It wasn't like she needed the other girl. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, someone slammed into Petunia from behind, interrupting her thoughts. She stumbled and fell to the floor. </em>
</p><p><em>When she looked up, a boy with dark hair was staring down at her, mortified. To cover her own embarrassment, she snapped, "You can stop </em>gaping <em>at me."</em></p><p>
  <em>His mouth shut and he straightened his back. "Someone's in a bad mood, eh?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Petunia scowled. "I don't see how it's any business of yours."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looked at her in disbelief. "It's not like I meant to knock you over, you know."</em>
</p><p>"<em>Well, you still haven't apologized."</em></p><p>"<em>You didn't give me the chance." He adjusted his blue and bronze tie, eyeing her curiously. "Do you go to Hogwarts? I don't remember seeing you, and you would be in my year, wouldn't you?"</em></p><p>
  <em>He wasn't going to help her up, so Petunia got to her feet herself and brushed off her periwinkle skirt. "Of course I don't. I'm not like your lot."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A dark brow rose. "My lot?"</em>
</p><p>"<em>Wizarding folk," she explained bitterly. </em></p><p>"<em>Do you have something against us?"</em></p><p>
  <em>It was a challenge, and Petunia didn't back down from those. She lifted her chin. "I do. Always walking around like you own the place, barging in unannounced, talking down to those unlike you…"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The boy snorted. "How pitiful. I'm truly sorry we've offended you so."</em>
</p><p><em>Petunia flushed angrily at his sarcasm. She turned her nose up at him, despite the fact that he was about five inches taller than she was. "I won't be talked down to by someone so ignorant of the world outside of their little bubble—someone who doesn't understand </em>real life<em>."</em></p><p>
  <em>The boy shook his head. "You're the ones who can't recognize—oh, forget it. Merlin, but Muggles are stupid."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was Petunia's turn to raise a brow. "So you don't consider yourselves superior, hmm?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He blinked in surprise, opening and closing his mouth. "Did you—did you say all those things to get me to…?" He left the question open, and Petunia smirked slightly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She straightened her jacket and turned on her heel. "I don't need magic to get my way."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She left him speechless and walked back to the car, feeling somehow like she'd won a small battle. Magic could only get one so far, and it was nice to have proven that she wasn't useless as she seemed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A week later, she received a letter by owl. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Assuming it was from Lily, she didn't open it until the end of the day. What was there surprised her.</em>
</p><p>Dear Petunia Evans,</p><p>Are you surprised I learned your name? It took some digging, I admit, but I'm not one to quit. Lily Evans' older sister, are you? I hadn't realized she had one, but then again, she is two years younger and a Gryffindor.</p><p>Anyway, I'm writing to say that I'm a bit impressed by the way you managed to twist my words the way you wanted them at King's Cross station. I like to think of myself as someone too smart for that sort of manipulation, but you proved me wrong. It's not something I'm used to.</p><p>But I like the challenge.</p><p>Next time I'll be ready for you—so come with all your wits about you, and you'll see what a Ravenclaw can do when he's prepared.</p><p>Sincerely,</p><p>Florean Fortescue</p><p>
  <em>Petunia blinked a few times at the letter, warmth flooding her face. She hadn't expected him to think twice about her, but for some reason he had. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Petunia stuffed the letter in her bedside table drawer, heart beating wildly. He wanted to try to outwit her? She'd give him a fight. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But first she had to find out what a Ravenclaw was.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Florean kept his arm around her while he cast spell after spell, dragging them all around London. Petunia had never been so grateful that her boyfriend had magic.</p><p>It was strangely easy to forget he even had it—her parents always fawned over Lily for her gifts, which Petunia suspected was a major contributing factor to her frosty behavior toward her sister, even though she'd warmed up to magic itself.</p><p>Florean never made her feel mundane. He always, without fail, made her feel special. It was something she craved.</p><p>But now she regretted never extending the olive branch to Lily. Maybe if she had, her sister wouldn't be in this mess.</p><p>The sun was beginning to set when she finally asked the dreaded question.</p><p>"You don't think she's dead, do you?" She closed her blue eyes. "Or that those Death—whatevers have her?"</p><p>"Death Eaters?" Florean looked completely drained of energy. "I don't know, Petunia. Maybe? I don't see how they could have gotten her, though, if she got on the train straight from Hogwarts. But we'll keep looking—the trail hasn't gone cold yet."</p><p>Even though Petunia didn't know exactly what it was, she was extremely grateful that her boyfriend could hack into the Trace.</p><p>Florean kissed her cheek when he noticed how worried she still was. "It's going to be okay," he whispered. "She's Muggleborn, yes, but not a very notable one. It's doubtful that they would have picked her up on purpose, if they did at all."</p><p>Petunia twisted her skirt in her hands. "I hope you're right." Then she looked up at him. "Thank you for helping me."</p><p>Florean was silent for a moment. "I'd do anything for you, Petunia."</p><p>A thrill of both excitement and fear coursed through her. "Why?" she whispered hoarsely.</p><p>"Because I love you."</p><p>He said it so simply that it was impossible not to believe him. Still, her heart pounded in her chest. "Are you… are you sure?"</p><p>Florean laughed, despite how serious this situation was. "You are the only person I know who isn't afraid to put someone in their place. You're opinionated, determined, and you never take the easy way out. You're so smart and stern, and it is an absolute honor to know you. Of course I'm sure."</p><p>Petunia glanced away. "I love you, too," she murmured; it was the truth. "But your war… I don't know much about it, but I know that no one wants you to be with someone like me."</p><p>"That's what they're fighting against," Florean assured her softly. "So we can live together. Proud and free."</p><p>"Proud and free…" Petunia repeated quietly, daring to hope.</p><p>"Doesn't that sound lovely?"</p><p>She smiled. "It really does."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>They saw each other at the station at the start and end of every holiday break. Petunia wouldn't admit it, but she looked forward to these opportunities to show the wizard up—he had quite the tongue and wasn't afraid to use it around her, but for the first time she felt comfortable with using her own. She was more than a match for him, and as cold as they were to each other, they maintained a teasing, nearly friendly correspondence when Florean was at school. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>In between Easter and summer holidays of Lily's fifth year, Petunia met Vernon Dursley. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He worked at the same company she did, had a car of his own, and was just as opinionated as she was. He was handsome, too, though not everyone seemed to see it. He was exactly what she'd been looking for—someone with a steady, normal job and as far away from wizarding society as one could get.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The two grew closer and closer, and Vernon even accompanied her to King's Cross to pick up Lily at the end of the year, like a true gentleman. Petunia didn't take him across the barrier, but she knew Lily would come through if she couldn't find her sister on the other side. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>While they waited, the couple chatted. It was mostly Vernon talking over her, and Petunia felt a little bit of irritation flare up. As she so often did with Florean, she lifted a brow and let her tongue loose—which turned out to be the wrong move to Vernon. </em>
</p><p>"<em>Women shouldn't speak like that to a man," he corrected her firmly.</em></p><p>
  <em>Petunia stiffened, surprised by his words. "Why not? I can speak just as well as any man."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vernon sighed through his mustache. "You have a certain role in society, and you need to stick to it." Taking her shocked silence as ashamed agreement, he took her hand and patted it. "Don't worry, we can work on it, dear."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She wrenched her hand away. "I think you should go."</em>
</p><p>"<em>Petunia—"</em></p><p>"<em>I don't belong to you," she snapped. She could feel her heart breaking in two; she'd thought Vernon was what she wanted, but this… this didn't make her happy. "You don't get to control what I say or do."</em></p><p>
  <em>He was turning purple with rage. "Don't raise your voice at me here," he warned, "or I'll—"</em>
</p><p>"<em>Touch me and I'll scream," Petunia threatened. Her nostrils flared. "I can turn your own views against you."</em></p><p>
  <em>Vernon stiffened. "This isn't over," he finally growled, deciding the risk was too great. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Petunia lifted her chin. "Oh, I think it is."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then he was gone, and Petunia was left alone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>To her horror, her lip began to tremble. She was not some helpless maiden, but having someone care for her like that… she needed it. She needed someone to help lift her up. She pressed a hand to her mouth to try and suppress a sob.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Are you all right?"</em></p><p>
  <em>Petunia felt a hand on her shoulder and whipped around to see Florean behind her, a concerned expression on his face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She pressed her lips together in an attempt to compose herself. "Yes," she choked out.</em>
</p><p>"<em>No, you're not," he said slowly. "And this is definitely not a good time for our usual banter. What happened?"</em></p><p><em>The dam broke. Florean managed to steer her into a more secluded spot before she spilled the whole story to him, blubbering unattractively but not even caring because she was so </em>done <em>with never being good enough. </em></p><p>"<em>He was so charming, and I fell for it," she cried. "How could I be so stupid?"</em></p><p>"<em>You weren't stupid," Florean told her firmly. "He was a prat, telling you how to act—it's none of his business. No, really Petunia, I mean it."</em></p><p>
  <em>She winced. "Thank you," she murmured. Then she sniffed. "You must think me so silly."</em>
</p><p>"<em>Of course I don't," he said softly. "I think you're very brave for standing up for yourself like that. And you're one of the most intelligent people I know."</em></p><p>
  <em>She looked at him sideways. "Women, or people?"</em>
</p><p>"<em>People," he answered firmly. </em></p><p>
  <em>A soft smile escaped her lips. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A curious expression crossed over Florean's face. "Would you—would you like to spend the afternoon with me? I didn't have any real plans, and it might be nice to have some company."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Petunia hesitated. "Are you sure?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Florean smiled. "More than sure."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She took a deep breath. "Okay then. When should we—"</em>
</p><p>"<em>I was thinking right now, if that's okay?" He looked so nervous that Petunia couldn't help but giggle. </em></p><p>"<em>Just let me tell Lily."</em></p><p>
  <em>She left him there and searched for her sister, quickly finding her—surprisingly—without the company of that dreadful boy, Severus. </em>
</p><p>"<em>Lily!" She grabbed her sister's arm. "There you are, I've been looking everywhere."</em></p><p>"<em>Petunia?" Lily's freckled nose was scrunched up in confusion. "I don't know what you mean, I'm the one who's been looking for you. Are you ready to leave, then?"</em></p><p>
  <em>A stab of guilt shot through her. "I need you to take a cab home, Lily. Tell Mum and Dad that I'll be home later this evening."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The red-headed witch's eyes snapped over to her. "You're leaving me here? But you're supposed to take me home!"</em>
</p><p>"<em>I can't right now, I have to go do something."</em></p><p>"<em>Does the sight of me sicken you so much?" The rage in those green eyes was plain, and Petunia nearly flinched. "Well, fine. You go. It's not like I was expecting a hello or anything."</em></p><p>
  <em>Petunia bit her lip, recalling suddenly their barren correspondence over the year. "Lily—"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The younger girl's shoulders slumped. "Forget it. Have fun."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She stalked away. Petunia watched her go, helpless. Then she sighed and turned back to where Florean was waiting. She had already ruined one relationship—she couldn't let this one slip through her fingers. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Florean seemed like a pretty decent friend.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He took her to the beach. They walked on the sand, leaving footprints in their wake. </em>
</p><p>"<em>I know I knocked you down the first time we met and that I'm always trying to prove I'm smarter than you," he said at one point, "but I'm really a very gentle person."</em></p><p>
  <em>She kicked water at him in response, surprising even herself. It had been so long since she allowed herself that sort of fun, but it made her grin. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She took him to the arcade nearby. He was fascinated by the pinball machine. Feeling suddenly daring, she smirked at him. "I could beat you at any of the games here."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He grinned and accepted the challenge. "Wanna bet?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They played for hours, both winning and losing games, and Petunia couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so happy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>So of course, someone had to ruin it. </em>
</p><p>"<em>Petunia?"</em></p><p>
  <em>She froze, blonde hair falling in front of her face. She slowly turned away from Florean to face Vernon, who was looking between the two of them and obviously coming to his own conclusions. "Vernon," she greeted stiffly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He wasn't looking at her, though. He was glaring at Florean, growing steadily purpler in the face. </em>
</p><p>"<em>Are you here with her, then?"</em></p><p>
  <em>Florean glanced at Petunia, then back at Vernon. "Yes."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her eyebrows shot up in surprise, but Vernon stepped right up in Florean's face. "I don't remember seeing you around here. Maybe you don't know, but Evans is my girl."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Petunia started forward, but Florean's jaw was working in anger. "She's not your property," he snapped. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vernon laughed and cracked his knuckles menacingly as he looked Florean's slight frame up and down. "Want to prove that to me?"</em>
</p><p>"<em>Stop it," Petunia snapped. She took Florean by the arm. "Come on, let's leave."</em></p><p>
  <em>She tried to pull him away, but Vernon caught her hand. Before she could react, the bigger man was stumbling into a nearby table—Florean had punched him square in the jaw. </em>
</p><p>"<em>Do not," he ground out, panting heavily, "touch her."</em></p><p>
  <em>Vernon lunged. Petunia screamed when the two ended up on top of each other, throwing punches left and right. A few horrible minutes passed by before security came running and separated the two angry seventeen-year-olds. They were dragged outside and banned, but she didn't care about that. The two boys were glaring at each other, their breathing ragged. Finally, Vernon spoke.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Let's face it: you didn't deserve her," he growled. "I could've made her perfect."</em></p><p>
  <em>Florean lifted his chin, the light from the setting sun casting the unbruised side of his face in shadow. "You're right… I don't deserve her. But here's where you're wrong—" He took a step closer to Vernon but didn't touch him. "She was already perfect." He glanced at Petunia. "She still is."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Petunia felt her breath catch in her throat. Vernon looked at them for a long moment before finally walking away. When he was gone, Florean cleared his throat.</em>
</p><p>"<em>I'm sorry I said we were together. I didn't want him near you."</em></p><p>"<em>I… I don't mind," she murmured, realizing it was true. She looked up at him. "Did you mean it? What you said about me?"</em></p><p>
  <em>Florean smiled, and Petunia thought it might blind her. "Yeah, I did. You… Petunia." The smiled slipped from his face, and he looked suddenly frustrated—at himself. "Merlin, I don't know how, but you've captivated me. You're so intelligent, I look forward to your letters while I'm at school, you're not afraid to put me in my place…" He ran his hands through his dark hair. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When he looked at her again, he seemed almost guilty. "I want to know if you'll give me a chance. Maybe not now—I know you just went through a very emotional ordeal… but maybe eventually?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Petunia took a step forward. She'd cared about Vernon, yes, but it was somehow nothing compared to how she felt right now beside Florean. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. </em>
</p><p>"<em>I think that's a great idea."</em></p><p>
  <em>He grinned at her and took her hand. Then he bent down to pick a daffodil and tucked it behind her ear. His eye was swollen and his lip was busted, but she thought he'd never looked so handsome. </em>
</p><hr/><p>After hours of searching, they finally found her.</p><p>Lily's long red hair was visible from a park bench, shielding her face from passerby. But Petunia knew her sister even if they weren't very close anymore.</p><p>"<em>Lily!</em>"</p><p>She raced forward as quickly as she could in her heels, throwing her arms around her sister. She squeezed her tightly, all her worry suddenly expressing itself in ugly sobs. "Lily, oh Lily, where <em>were</em> you? Why didn't you come get me?"</p><p>There was confusion in Lily's eyes, but Petunia also saw tears glisten there. "Tuney? How did you find me?"</p><p>Petunia's eyes drifted over to where Florean stood awkwardly a few feet away. "I had some help."</p><p>Lily followed her gaze. "...Florean Fortescue? Did you run into him or something?"</p><p>Florean walked over and put a hand on Petunia's shoulder. "She came to find me," he explained. "She was worried sick, Lily—we both were. Did something happen to you?"</p><p>Lily seemed hesitant to speak in front of the man, so Petunia hurried to add, "You can trust him, Lily. I promise."</p><p>Her sister sighed and looked at the ground. "It was Sev. He snuck off when we reached the station, and I decided to follow him to see what he was up to. He… he's a <em>Death Eater</em>, Tuney." Lily's shoulders began shaking. "He's a Death Eater. I knew I shouldn't stick around when I saw him with his new <em>friends</em>, but I didn't know where I was exactly… so I just waited here."</p><p>Petunia's lips thinned. She wasn't completely clear on what a Death Eater was, but she knew Severus Snape had meant a lot to her little sister.</p><p>"You don't need him, Lily," she said quietly. Snow was beginning to fall around them so she pulled her sister closer. "He's made his choice, and it was the wrong one. You're better than he is."</p><p>Lily shuddered in her arms. "Since when do you think I'm better than anyone?"</p><p>Her words were bitter and they stung, but Petunia knew she deserved it. Quietly, she said, "I… I don't hate you because of your magic, Lily." When her sister shot her a disbelieving look, she added, "Okay, it started out that way, but I… learned that I shouldn't be jealous of that." Her eyes flitted towards Florean.</p><p>"Then why don't you like me?" Lily asked, her voice exhausted and small.</p><p>Petunia shot Florean a look, and he nodded in understanding before walking some feet away to give the sisters some privacy. "I do like you," Petunia murmured. "I just…" She swallowed. This was difficult to admit, but… when it really came down to it, hurting her sister wasn't worth her pride.</p><p>"It's hard to be the mundane daughter in the family," she said at last.</p><p>Lily looked up, startled. "The mundane…? Is that how you've felt all these years?"</p><p>Petunia looked away, her shoulders stiff. "It was easier to pretend you were the odd one out than… than come to terms with that."</p><p>Lily was shaking with anger. "Merlin, do you—do you even realize how much you hurt me? Because you were <em>jealous</em>?"</p><p>Petunia closed her eyes. "You and I aren't so unalike, Lily," she shot back. "We can both hold a grudge—our pride is unprecedented."</p><p>Lily fell silent at that.</p><p>After a few minutes, Petunia continued. "I met Florean in your fifth year. We argued, but he found out who I was and we began writing. It was mostly insults to see who could get a rise from the other first, but then… I don't know. The tone changed. I looked forward to hearing from him. And he defended me from Vernon… he made me feel special for once. And magic wasn't something to be jealous of when I was with him."</p><p>She looked her stunned sister in the eye. "I really am sorry. But Florean… he helped me find you, so even if you want to yell at me you should go thank him."</p><p>Lily didn't move, though—she just stared. Finally, she said, "I didn't even know you knew him."</p><p>She looked so upset by this fact that Petunia winced. They really hadn't done a good job of being there for each other… but maybe it wasn't too late. She thought she'd lost Lily today, and she if there was a war, she didn't want to waste what time they had left.</p><p>She held out her hand. "I'll tell you all about it if you come with me."</p><p>Lily stared at her hand, recognizing it as a truce—and a vow. After a moment, she shook her sister's hand.</p><p>"We have a lot of catching up to do," she said.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>